Staffel 1
Staffel 1 umfasst 22 Episoden. In den USA lief die Erstausstrahlung vom 19. September 2005 bis zum 15. Mai 2006 auf dem Sender CBS. In Deutschland lief sie das erste Mal vom 13. September bis zum 29. November 2008 auf dem Sender ProSieben. Handlung der 1. Staffel Da dies die erste Staffel ist, werden vorerst alle Figuren und deren typische Charakterzüge vorgestellt. Die Serie beginnt damit, dass Ted Mosby sich im Jahr 2030 zu seinem Sohn und seiner Tochter setzt und ihnen die Geschichte erzählen will, wie er ihre Mutter kennenlernte. Teds Kinder ahnen es schon: Dies könnte eine sehr lange Geschichte werden, da Ted kein einziges Detail seiner Jugendzeit auslässt. Viele Folgen beginnen nun damit, wie man die Kinder auf der Couch sitzen sieht, während sie ihrem Vater zuhören. Die Folgen werden erzählt vom alten bzw. Zukunfts-Ted, der mit den: "Also Kinder..." beginnt. Die Geschichte beginnt 2005 mit Ted, einem 27-jährigen Architekten, der Single ist und sich mit seinen Collegefreunden Marshall Eriksen und Lily Aldrin , die schon seit 9 Jahren zusammen sind, eine Wohnung teilt. Marshall ist Jurastudent und Lily ist Kindergärtnerin. In der ersten Folge macht Marshall Lily einen Heiratsantrag. Die beiden führen eine glückliche Beziehung, und das bewegt Ted zu einer Entscheidung: Er will seine Traumfrau finden und zwei Kinder haben. Und in diesem Moment beginnt die Suche. Nicht besonders hilfreich dabei ist ihm sein Freund Barney Stinson , den er in der Männertoilette einer Bar kennenlernte, nachdem er sehr viel gefeiert und getrunken hatte. Seitdem versucht ihm Barney bezubringen, wie man sich kleidet und als Mann verhält. Barney will Ted oft dabei helfen, Frauen anzusprechen, um anschließend mit ihnen zu schlafen. Barney ist ein Playboy, der in einer undefinierten Position arbeitet. thumb|left|400px Ted, Barney, Marshall und Lily treffen sich fast täglich im MacLaren's Pub, ihrer Stammkneipe die sich im gleichen Haus wie ihr Apartment befindet, wo sie oft lange Gespräche führen. Als letzte stößt Robin Scherbatsky zur Gruppe, welche Ted in eben jener Kneipe kennenlernt und sich sofort in sie verliebt. Durch Barneys Hilfe wird sie auf Ted aufmerksam und die beiden verabreden sich. Robin erklärt Ted, der ihr schon beim ersten Date seine Liebe gesteht, jedoch, dass sie keine feste Beziehung will und die beiden entscheiden sich, nur Freunde zu sein. So kommt auch Robin täglich mit zur Stammkneipe und die anderen freunden sich bald darauf mit ihr an. Robin wird im Laufe der Staffel Lilys beste Freundin. Der erwachsene Ted nennt Robin stets Tante Robin und betont somit, dass sie nicht die Mutter der Kinder ist. Robin arbeitet als Journalistin bei dem Regional-Sender Metro News 1, welcher nicht einmal vom eigenen Chef geschaut wird. Auf einer Hochzeit trifft Ted schließlich Victoria, verliebt sich in sie und die beiden werden ein Paar. Victoria ist Konditorin. Zuerst wollen die beiden damit warten, Sex zu haben, aber sie ändern ihre Meinung schnell und schlafen dann miteinander. Als Robin daraufhin eifersüchtig wird, entdeckt sie ihre wahren Gefühle für Ted. Victoria geht schließlich nach Deutschland, um dort zu studieren. Ted und sie versuchen, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen. Diese scheitert jedoch, als Ted Robins Gefühle für ihn entdeckt und ihr seine noch vorhandenen gesteht. Er tut vor Robin so, als wäre seine Beziehung mit Victoria beendet. Nach einer Weile beendet er sie dann wirklich. Nun bekommt Ted einen Anruf von der Partnervermittlerin, die er thumb|400pxaufsuchte, dass sie nun eine Frau für ihn gefunden habe. Ted lehnt diese jedoch ab, da er sich bei Robin sicherer ist. Im Staffelfinale kommen Robin und Ted schließlich zusammen. Lily und Marshall fahren unterdessen zur Familie von Marshall nach Minnesota. Lily lebt sich ziemlich schwer ein, aber am Ende muss sie doch feststellen, dass Marshalls Familie nur das Beste für sie will. Da Lily unter einer Kaufsucht leidet, steigen die Kosten für die Hochzeit immer mehr. Marshall nimmt daher einen Job in der selben Firma wie Barney an, um dort als Anwalt zu arbeiten. Lily ist jedoch nun unsicher, ob sie wirklich Marshall heiraten will oder nicht doch lieber versuchen sollte, ihren Traumberuf zu bekommen. Schließlich entscheidet sie sich gegen Marshall und für ein Kunststipendium in San Francisco. Als Ted im Staffelfinale zum Apartment der drei zurückkehrt, findet er Marshall vor, der im Regen sitzt, mit dem zurückgegebenen Ring von Lily in der Hand. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Josh Radnor als Ted Mosby * Jason Segel als Marshall Eriksen * Cobie Smulders als Robin Scherbatsky * Neil Patrick Harris als Barney Stinson * Alyson Hannigan als Lily Aldrin * Bob Saget als Zukunfts Ted Mosby (in der deutschen Fassung gesprochen von Christian Tramitz) Nebendarsteller * Lyndsy Fonseca als Teds zukünftige Tochter * David Henrie als Teds zukünftiger Sohn * Marshall Manesh als Ranjit * Charlene Amoia als Wendy, die Kellnerin * Bryan Callen als Bilson Gastdarsteller * Joe Nieves als Carl MacLaren * Alexis Denisof als Sandy Rivers * Ashley Williams als Victoria * Danica McKellar als Trudy * Virginia Williams als Claudia * Matt Boren als Stuart Bowers * David Burtka als Scooter Episoden |Bild=Pilot.png |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=13. September 2008 |zsfg= *Der Erzähler, der ältere Ted Mosby, will seinen Kindern erzählen wie er ihre Mutter kennenlernte *Sie spielen zum ersten Mal "Kennen Sie Ted?" *Marshall macht Lily einen Antrag *Ted sagt Robin, die er erst kennen gelernt hat, er hätte sich in sie verliebt }} |Bild=Purple giraffe.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=13. September 2008 |zsfg= *Ted beschließt Robin nicht mehr anzurufen dass alle denken er wäre über sie hinweg *Später entscheidet er sich, ihr aufs Dach zu folgen und ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen *Lily ist so glücklich, verlobt zu sein, dass daraus ein starkes sexuelles Verlangen entsteht, das Marshall sehr beschäftigt hält }} |Bild=01-liberty-how-mother l.jpg |Drehbuch= Chris Miller |Drehbuch2=Phil Lord |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=20. September 2008 |zsfg= *Barney und Ted sind am Flughafen um Frauen aufzureißen *Lily und Robin machen einen Mädelsabend, wobei Lily ein bisschen deprimiert ist, weil sich kein Mann für sie interessiert *Ihr wird klar dass das an ihrem Ring liegt, sie fragt Marshall ob sie ihn abnehmen darf. Dieser sagt ja, aber sie wird nur von einem Schwulen angesprochen der ihr sagt dass sie auf einer Traube sitzt }} |Bild=1x04 001.jpg |Drehbuch=Kourtney Kang |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=20. September 2008 |zsfg= *Ted stellt fest dass sich sein Geschmack geändert hat und geht deshalb nochmal alle vergangenen Beziehungen durch *So kommt er wieder mit Natalie zusammen, die er schon einmal an ihrem Geburtstag verlassen hat *Nach drei Wochen macht er Schluss mit ihr, wieder an ihrem Geburtstag *Robin sagt für Geld schmutzige Dinge im Fernsehen }} |Bild=Okay-Awesome-how-i-met-your-mother-4583725-615-525.jpg |Drehbuch=Chris Harris |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=27. September 2008 |zsfg= *Marshall und Lily versuchen, sich erwachsen zu verhalten und geben eine Weinverkostungsparty *Die Gruppe ist auf einer Party im 'Okay', Marshall und Lily entkommen dann durchs Badfenster und kommen auch auf die Party *Ted hat keine Lust mehr und verbringt den Abend bei der Frau die in der Gaderobe arbeitet *Barney tanzt den ganzen Abend mit einer Frau, die, wie sich herausstellt, seine Cousine ist }} |Bild=85632 1212623920347 full.jpg |Drehbuch=Brenda Hsueh |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=27. September 2008 |zsfg= *Es ist Halloween und Lily und Marshall wollen am Kostümwettbewerb teilnehmen *Sie laden Robin und ihren neuen Freund Mike ein *Barney will Ted überreden auf eine Victoria's Secret Party zu gehen, aber Ted wartet auf die 'Kürbis-Schlampe', die er 2001 getroffen hat }} |Bild=Svs-7-matchmaker.jpg |Drehbuch=Chris Marcil |Drehbuch2=Sam Johnson |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=4. Oktober 2008 |zsfg= *Ted besucht 'Love Solutions', eine Partnervermittlung *Lily und Marshall haben in der Wohnung eine seltsame Kreatur entdeckt, die sie 'Kakermaus' nennen weil Marshall denkt sie ist eine Maus, Lily denkt es ist eine Kakerlake }} |Bild=The Duel.png |Drehbuch=Gloria Calderon Kellet |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=4. Oktober 2008 |zsfg= *Lily zieht bei Ted und Marshall ein *Barney hatte eine revolutionäre Idee: Das Widerrufsrecht *Lily ist im Krankenhaus weil Marshall sie aus versehen aufgespießt hat }} |Bild=Belly-Full-of-Turkey-how-i-met-your-mother-6610823-2000-1335.jpg |Drehbuch=Chris Miller |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=11. Oktober 2008 |zsfg= *Es ist Thanksgiving und Marshall und Lily besuchen die Eriksens in Minnesota *Ted und Robin beschließen in der Suppenküche zu helfen und treffen dort Barney, der der 'freiwillige Helfer des Jahres' ist *Später werden alle rausgeworfen und es stellt sich heraus dass Barney wegen seiner Sozialstunden dort war }} |Bild=1x10 001.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=11. Oktober 2008 |zsfg= *Nach einer Nacht in der Bar wacht Ted am nächsten Morgen mit einem Blackout auf, neben ihm im Bett eine Frau, auf dem Nachttisch eine Ananas und einem verstauchten Knöchel *Zuerst denkt Ted die Frau wäre Robin, aber diese ruft in dem Moment an, in dem Ted die Frau wecken will *Die Frau, Trudy, erzählt Ted die wahre Geschichte }} |Bild=The-Limo-how-i-met-your-mother-6789290-2560-1707.jpg |Drehbuch=Sam Johnson |Drehbuch2=Chris Marcil |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=18 Oktober 2008 |zsfg= *Ted hat zu Silvester eine Limo gemietet *Robin plant den Abend mit ihrem reichen Freund Derek, die anderen wollen vor Mitternacht fünf verschiedene Partys besuchen *Es folgt das totale Chaos *Als sie dann auf dem Weg zu Party 5 im Stau stehen öffnet Ted eine Champagnerflasche und sagt dass in diesem Moment in der Limo die beste Party der Stadt steigt *Robin, die doch noch dazu kam, und Ted küssen sich }} |Bild=Victoria-first-view.jpg |Drehbuch=Kourtney Kang |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=18. Oktober 2008 |zsfg= *Ted will Robin, die mit Derek Schluss gemacht hat, zu einer Hochzeit mitnehmen *Robin bekommt dann einen Anruf von ihrem Chef und kann nicht mitkommen, also geht Ted allein *Teds Blick trifft den einer hübschen Frau, Victoria }} |Bild=1x13 003.jpg |Drehbuch=Gloria Calderon Kellet |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=25. Oktober 2008 |zsfg= *Ted verbringt den Abend zusammen mit Victoria, diese warnt Ted dass sie nie mit jemandem auf einer Hochzeit zusammen kommt *Sie sagt dass sie diesen Abend nie wieder vergessen werden und sich nie wieder sehen *Ted macht Victoria ausfindig und die beiden küssen sich }} |Bild=S320x240.jpg |Drehbuch=Brenda Hsueh |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=25. Oktober 2008 |zsfg= *Teds und Victorias 'erste Male' finden an einem Wochenende statt *Ted und Victoria verbringen die Zeit in Teds Wohnung da sie denken Marshall und Lily sind weg *Diese sind aber da geblieben und somit auch in der Wohnung, sie bleiben die ganze Zeit im Bad *Robin und Barney verbringen die Abend zusammen, sie besuchen eine Zigarren-Bar, spielen Laser Tag und gehen schlussendlich wieder in die Bar. Dann gehen die beiden zu Robin, da sie Schiffe versenken spielen wollen. Barney versteht das als Einladung zu Sex }} |Bild=03-Game-How-Mother-Harris l.jpg |Drehbuch=Chris Harris |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=8. November 200815. |zsfg= *Die Gruppe hat Spieleabend, bei dem immer Marshall gewinnt *Lily gibt Barney ein Band von einer Frau namens Shannon, welches er gleich vernichtet *Das war allerdings nicht das echte Band und sie sehen es sich an *Alle wollen die Geschichte des Bands hören, Barney sagt er gibt sie nur preis, wenn jeder seine peinlichste Geschichte erzählt }} |Bild=Cupcake-how-i-met-your-mother-6789477-980-705.jpg |Drehbuch=Suzie Mamann-Greenburg |Drehbuch2=Maria Ferrari |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=8. November 2008 |zsfg= *Victoria wird ein Pattiserie-Studium in Deutschland angeboten *Lily probiert Hochzeitskleider an, Robin und Victoria beraten sie *Marshall, Ted und Barney sind währenddessen bei Barneys Schneider *Ted und Victoria versuchen schlussendlich doch eine Fernbeziehung }} |Bild=Life Among the Gorillas.png |Drehbuch=Craig Thomas |Drehbuch2=Carter Bays |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=15. November 2008 |zsfg= *Marshall beginnt seinen neuen Job in Barneys Firma *Ted hat Probleme mit seiner Fernbeziehung }} |Bild=Robin on Lily's kindergarten class.png |Drehbuch=Craig Thomas |Drehbuch2=Carter Bays |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=15. November 2008 |zsfg= *Ted sagt seinen Kindern dass nichts gutes nach 2 Uhr morgens passiert *Robin ruft Ted an, während dieser einen Anruf von Victoria erwartet *Ted fährt zu Robin weil er sich einsam fühlt *Ted sagt Robin er hätte mit Victoria Schluss gemacht, so küssen sich die beiden *Lily, Barney und Marshall sind in einer Karaokebar }} |Bild=Mary-The-Paralegal-how-i-met-your-mother-6789955-980-653.jpg |Drehbuch=Chris Harris |Regie= Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=22. November 2008 |zsfg= *Robin ist für einen Preis nominiert und lädt alle zu der Verleihung ein *Sie bringt ihren Kollegen, Sandy Rivers, mit um Ted eifersüchtig zu machen *Barney bringt für Ted auch eine Frau, Mary, mit *Barney erzählt dass Mary eine Prostituierte sei, in Wirklichkeit ist sie Anwaltsgehilfin }} |Bild=Best-Prom-Ever-how-i-met-your-mother-6790465-900-1349.jpg |Drehbuch=Ira Ungerleider |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=22. November 2008 |zsfg= *Marshall hat eine Band für die Hochzeit gefunden die Lily nicht kennt *Die Band spielt auf einem Abschlussball, wo sich die Gruppe dann hinein schleicht *Ted und Marshall tüten an ihrem Männerabend Hochzeitseinladungen ein, kommen dann aber auch zu dem Ball }} |Bild=1x21 001.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=29. November 2008 |zsfg= *Es ist Teds 28. Geburtstag *Ted bekommt einen Anruf von 'Love Solutions' dass nun seine Seelenverwandte gefunden wurde *Barney und Marshall terrorisieren einen Mitarbeiter einer anderen Firma, der schon lange Barneys 'Opfer' ist *Lily bewirbt sich für ein Kunststipdendium }} |Bild=Come-On-how-i-met-your-mother-6790668-2560-1700.jpg |Drehbuch=Carter Bays |Drehbuch2=Craig Thomas |Regie=Pamela Fryman |Erstausstrahlung=29. November 2008 |zsfg= *Ted hat seiner angeblichen Seelenverwandten abgesagt und ist nun wieder hinter Robin her *Er überrascht sie in ihrer Wohnung mit einem blauen Streicherquartett *Lily wurde bei dem Stipendium angenommen *Als Ted am nächsten Morgen von Robin zurückkommt, findet er Marshall im Regen sitzend mit dem Ring in der Hand }} en:Season 1 es:Primera temporada it:Prima Stagione pt:Temporada 1 uk:Сезон 1 Kategorie:Staffeln